1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to an improved speculum for use in cataract surgery, secondary intraocular lens replacement, intraocular lens removal or repositioning, and glaucoma surgery and other surgeries that require access to the eye. Specifically, applicant's invention provides increased exposure, via eyeball depression and eyelid retraction, of the superior surgical limbus that has previously only been obtained by utilizing a fixation suture that pierced the superior rectus tendon. Applicant's invention also provides stabilization of the eyeball not provided by prior art speculums.
2. Background of The Invention
A variety of speculums are currently on the market. See FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 (Prior Art). Yet, none of the prior art speculums allow sufficient access to the superior surgical limbus without utilizing a suture that penetrates the superior rectus tendon. Although not proven, the consensus in the medical community is that the suture causes a postoperative drooping of the upper eyelid. In some instances, the post operative droop does not disappear and may only be corrected by additional surgeries. Thus, the patient may be left with a permanent droopy eye. Consequently, a need exists for a speculum that affords the necessary access, yet does not require suturing.
In addition to not affording the necessary access without suturing, prior art speculums do not afford the necessary stability and rotation of the eyeball for delicate surgical maneuvers. For example, when prior art speculums are utilized the eyeball may shift at an inopportune time and cause damage to the eye. Accordingly, a need exists for a speculum that affords increased stability and rotation of the eyeball.
Finally, the prior art speculums do not maintain the upper and lower eyelids in an extended retracted position. The manner in which the superior arm and the inferior arm of the prior art speculums are connected allow the weight of the eyelids to push the retractor arms of the speculum together. Consequently, the surgical area is further decreased because the retractor arms of the speculum are incapable of maintaining the eyelids in an extended retracted position. Accordingly, a need exists for a speculum that maintains the upper and lower eyelid in a more distant relationship than is currently available.